Layer 3 Virtual private network (L3VPN) customers sometimes desire to extend their VPN to vendors, customers, partners, or other external hosts but only for purposes of exchanging data with the VPN customer's hosts, as opposed to with each other. One technique to provide such an extension is the hub and spoke approach. Typically, hub and spoke service is provided in the context of a layer 3 virtual private network (L3 VPN) by using two virtual private routed network (VPRN) instances, one providing access to the entire VPN and the other usable to reach only destinations at the hub. In some applications, using two VPRNs is undesirable because of the cost or difficulty associated with using two ports, management overhead associated with the two VPRNs, running two instances of Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) on PE-CE interfaces, etc. It would be desirable to develop new routing techniques that can be used to extend a VPN to external hosts.